


Day 14: Poison

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Achievement City, Angst, Archer Gavin, Gen, General Geoff, King Ryan, Mad King, Michael can turn into a bear, Mogar, Pain, Poison, Whump, builder Jack, geoff and Jack are the best dads, mage Jeremy, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Tragedy strikes Achievement City in the courts of King Ryan.





	Day 14: Poison

The sun was high in the sky, casting warm rays down on Achievement City and its inhabitants as they went about their daily chores and tasks. King Ryan sat on his throne and waited patiently as the citizens shuffled forward one by one to state their grievances, ushered forward by his trusted advisor Jack. Geoff stood nearby on guard, his armor shining, the gent no doubt recently cleaning and polishing it. Ryan had no idea where the Lads were, but he was sure they were causing mischief whatever they were up to. After dealing with the complaints of his subjects he and the other Gents retreated to his meeting room to discuss future build plans, defense and attack strategies against the Mobs of Achievement Forest and bandits, and just some time to talk. Jack as always showed the greatest enthusiasm over the building plans for future expansion, mind racing with ideas.

 

“If we knock out this southern wall and expand by ten feet that will give Adam plenty of room for those dual furnace rigs he’s been talking about upgrading to for so long,” Jack smiled as he worked, pointing to blueprints of Adam’s blacksmith.

 

“Good idea Jack! When can we begin on the construction?” Ryan asked.

 

“As soon as I can clear a date with Adam. He’s been busy lately and it’ll have to be a day when he can spare a few hours, or a day or two. With a decent building crew working steady hours we should be able to finish it in no time at all!” Jack said.

 

“Jack you’re amazing!” Geoff exclaimed. Jack blushed, thanking the stars that his large beard hid it for the most part.

 

“Ah it’s nothing really,” he said.

 

“Jack please, you’re largely responsible for building every building here in Achievement City! Your passion for creating is unmatched by any and it’s always a joy to watch you in your element,” Ryan smiled at his friend. Jack blushed deeper and shuffled, embarrassed by all the praise.

 

“Thank you my King,” he said.

 

“Don’t be so fucking humble Jack. Ryebread may be your King but he’s also our closest friend,” Geoff laughed, Ryan joining him.

 

“How many times have I said not to call me by titles and formalities? I’m still the same Ryan Haywood you’ve known for years,” Ryan said smiling widely at Jack.

 

That was another thing about Jack. Not only was he amazing at building, construction, and farming, but he was humble and kind, always following the rules and always happy to take no credit. The Gents laughed together and soon the Lads walked in. Gavin skipped about, his green scarf flowing out behind him as he hummed and whistled, Michael standing next to Geoff arms crossed over his chest with a smile on his face, and Jeremy standing near Ryan. The group was close, closer than any King had been to his subjects, the group being together since the beginning, growing closer and closer each and every day.

 

“What were you young hooligans up to this afternoon? Missed you in court,” Jack chuckled.

 

“We were exploring the woods,” Jeremy said simply, sharing a look with the other lads. Ryan was glad that the young man was comfortable around them now, when they’d first taken him in he’d been quiet and cautious, not fully trusting but eventually he warmed up to them, especially Ryan who’d taken him under his wing.

 

“Find anything fun?” the King asked.

 

“We found this rickety old hut in the swamp. Looked abandoned. Thinking about making it our clubhouse!” Gavin exclaimed happily.

 

“You weren’t supposed to tell them dipshit!” Michael groaned.

 

“Why not?” Gavin asked defensively.

 

“Why do you think it’s called a secret clubhouse? It’s cause it’s a secret Gavin!” Michael roared and charged at Gavin who yelped and ran away, the two Lads running around the room squawking and shouting.

 

“It was pretty creepy Ryan. I felt like I was being watched the whole time. The others said I was mad but I just felt off,” Jeremy whispered to Ryan.

 

The King frowned and tried to think, a feat nearly impossible with the two Lads squabbling loudly and Geoff shouting at them to behave and Jack laughing. He shook his head and sighed. It had been a long day and he was ready to be done with it. The meeting was adjourned and the group moved out to the dining room to have their evening meal together. Gavin and Michael took their plates to the other room, claiming they had to discuss important Lad business. Jeremy was about to follow when Ryan pulled him back.

 

“Stay, please?” he said raising an eyebrow. Jeremy looked after the retreating Lads and shrugged his shoulders, turning back to Ryan with a smile as he sat at his left, Jack on the King’s right and Geoff beside Jack.

 

The meal was brought to them by servants who Ryan thanked gratefully, asking them how their days were and if their loved ones were in good health. Ryan was the strangest king. He didn’t like to rule with an iron fist as previous kings had, including his father. He wanted to be a good king, to have his people love him out of genuine love instead of fear. Although his fierce justice and reputation for being hard on those who threatened him and his subjects had earned him the title Mad King, it was just a name with no merit to it. He was gentle and kind, wanting the best for his people. That was what Jeremy loved most about Ryan, what most people loved about him actually, his heart.

 

A girl Jeremy had never seen before stepped forward holding a jug of wine. She seemed nervous and trembled at Ryan’s voice.

 

“You’re new aren’t you?” Jeremy asked gently with a smile. The girl started but nodded.

 

“He doesn’t bite, I promise,” Jeremy winked and poked Ryan who turned to him, following his gaze to the girl and offering her a smile.

 

“Haven’t seen you before. You must be new. Don’t be nervous I’m not all grit and spit like they say,” he laughed. The girl seemed to relax and smiled, stepping forward and filling the cup Ryan held out for her so she wouldn’t have to get too close. He nodded his thanks and turned back to his friends.

 

“To long life, and many friends,” he said and raised his cup, the others following suit.

 

“My Kin...er, Ryan? Where’s your cupbearer?” Jack asked suddenly, pausing all activity.

 

“I gave him the night off. Poor man hasn’t been sleeping well so I gave him orders to return home and take something to help his rest,” Ryan said raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“Something feels off. Allow me?” Jack asked and pointed to Ryan’s cup.

 

“Jack please, I’m sure it’s perfectly safe,” Ryan said.

 

“Then there’s no reason to worry about me,” Jack said, using his no nonsense voice. Ryan rolled his as he’d done many a time as a child when Jack would use that tone.

 

He handed the cup over and Jack examined it, sniffing its contents. He shrugged and took a drink, popping his lips and looking as if he were trying to solve a puzzle. He shrugged again and reached to hand Ryan the cup back, only to drop the goblet to the floor, the clanking loud in everyone’s ears followed by the pained gasp from Jack.

 

“Jack!” Geoff screamed, setting the room into motion. Servants ran screaming for help, Ryan dove to catch Jack before he fell to the floor, and Jeremy leapt to his feet, standing over Ryan and Jack, raising his hands.

 

The lad faced the new servant girl who stood there staring at them. He found it highly suspicious that she hadn’t reacted to Jack being in trouble and he was instantly on the defense.

 

“Who are you?” he roared. The girl smiled and started cackling, grey smoke whirling around her. When the smoke cleared, standing where the beautiful young girl had once stood was a haggard, old witch. The witch cackled and shot her hands towards Jeremy, bolts of magical arcane fire streaking towards the lad.

 

Jeremy clapped his hands together in front of him and then extended one out in front of him, all fingers minus his pinky extended. White runes appeared in front of him, deflecting and melting the arcane fire before it could harm the lad or the King. Ryan watched before turning back to Jack, confident that Jeremy’s magic was strong enough to protect them. The gent in his arms was pale and he gasped for breath, clinging tightly to Ryan.

 

“Jack! Stay with me buddy, we’re going to get you help!” Ryan cried as Geoff crouched beside them and helped hold Jack.

 

“Geoff, what is this?” Ryan asked desperately.

 

Geoff examined Jack, forcing the gent’s mouth open and looking at his throat, feeling his forehead, checking his pulse, and checking his eyes. Other than Jack, Geoff was the best with the land and was knowledgeable on what plants cured or created deadly poisons.

 

“It appears to be Creepers Blight,” he breathed. Ryan felt his heart sink and his blood run cold. The deadly plant was used mostly in assassinations and acted quickly, leaving its victims in excruciating pain before they died.

 

“Do we have anything to cure this?” he asked desperately.

 

“Maybe? I haven’t been in the laboratory in ages Ryan, you and Jeremy would know better than me,” Geoff said with a choked voice.

 

“There is someone who can tell us how to cure this,” Ryan growled and stood to his feet, whirling on the witch as she continued to pelt Jeremy’s shield with magic.

 

“Let me through,” Ryan ordered.

 

“But Ryan she just tried to kill you!” Jeremy protested looking up a his friend with a worried look.

 

“She’s the only one who can help right now. Jeremy, I want you to run to the library and find that book of magic you’ve been studying. Bring it back and give a healing spell to Jack. We need to hold off this poison as long as possible,” Ryan said firmly.

 

“I can do better,” Jeremy said and reluctantly lowered his hands, his shield glyphs dissipating as he turned to Jack, giving one last look to Ryan to tell him to be careful.

 

The King turned his gaze to the witch who smiled wickedly and sent a bolt of lightning zipping towards the tall man. Ryan snorted and flicked his hand dismissively and the lightning vanished. The witch’s eyes widened and she stared at Ryan, gaping in awe.

 

“H-how?!” she shrieked.

 

“You can’t even begin to understand real power witch!” Ryan snapped and took a step forward, the witch retreating a few steps.

 

“The poison was meant for you Mad King, but I guess taking out the great Pattillo will have to suffice,” she snarled and raised her hand, a transportation spell on her lips.

 

Before she could finish the words an arrow sped through the air and imbedded itself in her wrist, pinning her to the wall, the witch screaming in pain. Ryan turned to see Gavin standing in the entryway where he and Michael had retreated from, bow in hand as he nocked another arrow. Before Ryan could ask a roar filled the room and all eyes turned towards the charging Michael, his eyes as red as his fiery hair. Before all their eyes, Michael transformed into a bear, growling and roaring as he stood beside Ryan, glaring at the witch.

 

“Good to see you Mogar,” Ryan smiled. The bear snorted and nodded. The King turned back to the witch.

 

“Now, if you don’t want my friend here to rip you to shreds then I suggest you start talking. How can we save Jack?” he demanded.

 

The witch cackled in pain as blood flowed down her arm. She glared up at the King.

 

“I’m dead even if I help you. I’d rather watch you friend slowly die before my time ends,” she spat. Ryan sighed and raised his hand, closing his eyes halfway.

 

The witch screamed in surprised as her free hand floated into the air on its own, up next to the other one. Before she knew what was happening Gavin had released the arrow and now both wrists were pinned to the wall and her screams filled the castle. Ryan strode forward, eyes hard as he glared down at her.

 

“I didn’t want to do this, but you forced my hand,” he said and placed both his hands on either side of her head, closing his own eyes.

 

At first nothing happened, but a second later Ryan’s head snapped back and his mouth opened as if he were in pain, the witch screaming as the King entered her mind and ripped memories from her brain, memories of her researching Creepers Blight, creating the poison, and the cure. Ryan gasped as he slumped, releasing the witch’s head and stumbling back a few steps, placing a hand on his own head.

 

“Ryan? You okay bud?” Geoff asked.

 

“I’m fine. Gavin, Michael, where was that old hut you found?” Ryan asked shaking his head.

 

“A few minutes away in the woods, why?” Gavin asked hopping down off the table where he’d stood to take the second shot. Michael returned to his human form, lifting the bear fur off his head.

 

“It’s this bitch’s house. She has the cure stored under one of the lilly pads on the wall. Please go and get it so we can save Jack. As fast as you can!” Ryan urged. The lad’s nodded and rushed out the door.

 

Ryan turned to the witch and glared. He’d been so trusting, so willing to let a stranger into his city, his home, and this was what he got in payment. An attempt on his life which resulted in Jack on death’s doorstep. He approached the witch and stood in front of her.

 

“Your friend is going to die King Ryan, your little pals will never get back here in time to save him. He’s done for. A pity you weren’t the one to drink, that you’re the reason your friend is dying,” she spat.

 

Ryan stepped closer, looking directly into her eyes as he plunged the knife he held into her heart. As the witch died he leaned closer and whispered into her ear.

 

“Tell the devil that the Mad King sends his regards.”

 

The witch crumpled to the ground dead. Ryan tossed the knife on her still corpse and rushed back to the small group crouched by the table. Jeremy had his hands hovering over Jack’s heart, eyes closed as white celestial magic flowed from his hands and covered the gent’s body. Ryan couldn’t help smiling with pride at how well Jeremy was doing, he’d really come a long way as a young mage.

 

“What do we do now Geoff?” he asked looking up at his friend.

 

“We wait and pray that the two idiots get back here in time to save him,” Geoff said sadly, staring at Jack with tears in his eyes.

 

“I can only slow the poison’s effects for a short time, I can’t cure him without the antidote,” Jeremy said mournfully as he continued to pour magic over Jack’s body.

 

Ryan nodded and looked to the goblet lying on the floor where it had fallen. He stood over it and held his finder in the liquid, closing his eyes and hoping he could see something to help through the poison itself. He growled in frustration when it didn’t work and stood, pacing as he tried to think of a solution.

 

“Please don’t die buddy! You’re all I’ve got left, you’re my closest friend, the only one that has ever treated me like family,” Ryan turned to see Geoff crying as he hovered over Jack. Tears flooded his own eyes as he crouched next to his general of the guard.

 

Jack had been there for him when his father had died and left the entire kingdom to the child, Jack taking the majority of the load until Ryan came of age, always helping the young King with sound advise and wise council. When Ryan was old enough, he’d appointed Hack as his official advisor and the gent had happily accepted, Ryan always taking his advise and council in troubling and hard times. The gent and Geoff had been close even before Ryan had become King, both men practically raising him as best they could, as best they thought Ryan’s own parents would’ve raised him. Life without Jack seemed like a dark and scary place and Ryan wasn’t about to watch his oldest friend slowly die in front of him in terrible pain. He reached down and gripped one of Jack’s hands tightly, the gent gasping in pain and squeezing Ryan’s hand, looking up with tears in his eyes.

 

“I-I’m sorry Ryan,” he stammered.

 

“What are you talking about Jack? You saved me! Gods know that’s the millionth time you’ve put yourself in danger to protect me. This isn’t your fault,” Ryan said softly.

 

“I’ve always done my best to protect you, to keep you safe,” Jack said with a strained voice. Ryan felt the tears spill over his eyes and stream down his cheeks.

 

“You always were more of a father than my own. You and Geoff both. I don’t know where I’d be without the two of you,” Ryan cried.

 

“Probably fucking up your life,” Jack chuckled painfully and winked. Ryan choked out a laugh with Geoff as the two Gents hovered over their friend.

 

“Please don’t go, I still need you,” Ryan begged suddenly feeling very alone and small.

 

“Oh Ryan, dying is a natural part of life. It’s painful, yeah, but don’t cry for what you’ve lost, be happy for the time you had. That we had,” Jack said and looked around at his friends. He winced in pain before relaxing a little and looking up at Ryan, weakly lifting a hand, cupping the Kong’s cheek affectionately.

 

“I’ve loved you like my own son, tried to raise you the right way. I’m so proud of the man you’ve become. I’ll always be proud of you James Ryan Haywood,” he said. Ryan sobbed at the words and hugged Jack’s hand to his face, more tears flooding out of his eyes as he stared down at his dying friend.

 

“Guys, I can’t hold it much longer,” Jeremy sobbed, eyes wet as he looked at the others.

 

“Hold on a little longer Jack, the Lads will be back soon. They’ll have the cure and then you’ll feel better,” Geoff gasped.

 

“I’ll try Geoff,” Jack nodded.

 

Suddenly the doors flew open and Gavin came rushing in followed by Michael. They had worried expressions as they rushed forward, Gavin holding a vial of liquid in his hand. They were almost to the small group when Gavin’s feet slipped and he fell with a cry, the vial sailing out of his hands. Time seemed to move in slow motion as they watched the small container of hope fly through the air, then begin falling to the floor, the fall of their hearts matching. Ryan lunged forward and threw out his hand as he landed...just short. The vial was just barely out of his reach as it fell. Just before it hit the floor, the small thing froze in the air and hung there. Ryan heaved a sigh of relief and reached out, snatching it out of the air and rushing over to Jack. He gently guided the gent’s mouth open and poured the liquid down his throat. Jack swallowed painfully. The group stood over him, watching him nervously, hoping the potion worked. Slowly they noticed color flood back into Jack’s face and his breathing seemed to even out. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, the others sighing in relief.

 

“Thank Christ!” Geoff exclaimed and hugged Jack tightly, tears streaming down his face. Jack slowly sat up and the other joined in the group hug, all the men sobbing or crying as they realized just how close they’d come to losing one of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this fic was late, had some real life stuff to deal with. Tomorrow’s will be up on time.


End file.
